Welcome to Eureka
by Boneslove-2991
Summary: The Squints are brought to Eureka to solve a case. Meanwhile, 'fixing' Eureka definitely isn't on someone's list of priorities. Eureka xover. Contains many spoilers of Season three of Eureka. BB, AH, Jo/Zane, eventual Carter/Allison.
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this has been in my head since watching the season three premiere of Eureka and it has been interfering my writing for When you're all alone, but I promise I am working on it. This chapter is basically to inform everyone about who many different characters in Eureka are, and to start with the basic storyline, of course. It is suggested that you at least watch the first two episodes of season three, the link can be found on my profile, but it isn't completely necessary, as I'm trying to explain most of it.**

Everyone sat around the SUV waiting for Allison Blake to show up. Apparently, a body had been found in a town, but absolutely no details were given. Hodgins had gone over a million different conspiracy theories on why they weren't informed about the body, the crime scene, or the town. However, they had a seven hour flight, and then another three hour drive to where they were now. Along with another hour of waiting, Booth was just about to shoot each and every one of the squints. Lucky for the squints, they soon heard the footsteps of Allison coming towards them.

"Nice to see you all again," she smiled.

Booth sighed in relief, "You don't know how happy I am to see you."

She motioned everyone to stand around her to better explain things. "I've already gone over all of your files, and I know you are qualified to work confidential cases, however, this wouldn't be your normal classified case. What I am about to tell you, and show you, is top secret. No one outside of this town is to know anything."

"Conspiracy?!" Hodgins tossed his hands in the air.

Allison rolled her eyes, "I guess you could call it that, but I am serious. People have made their lives here. If what goes on throughout this town gets out, everything could be ruined."

Hodgins smiled slightly, "I guess I know what that is like."

"So," Allison sighed, "Can I trust you?"

Everyone gave their ascent and she directed everyone back into the car. They looked slightly confused, but obeyed. She squeezed into one of the seats and gave one more order.

"Drive across the bridge."

"WHAT?!" all of them screamed. The bridge Allison wanted them to go across was broken in the middle and would have dropped them off a huge cliff!

She laughed, "Trust me. If it was going to kill us, do you think I would do it?"

Booth began to inch forward, and Allison finally decided to make him go just a bit faster. She was a busy woman after all. She placed her hands next to the air conditioning vent and waiting for them to get cold. Once they were, she placed them quickly on his neck and he jumped, also sending the car forward with a burst of speed. Everyone but Allison closed their eyes in terror, but when the car came to a stop, they opened their eyes to see a town.

"Was that so hard?" Allison smiled as she got out the car.

They quickly followed her, and they were brought into Cafe Diem. Many of their stomachs growled at the smell of food. They sat at the booth and a man came over and asked, "What will it be?"

"Guys," Allison started, "this is Vincent. Vincent this is the team I'm positive either Fargo or Larry has been talking about."

"Um, Vincent? Don't you have a menu?" Booth asked.

"One rule here: you want it, you got it," he smiled.

"Hey," Hodgins laughed. "It's like Wong Fu's!"

They gave Vincent their orders and then someone walked in the door, stopping in their tracks once he saw Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan! It's a pleasure to meet you. I've read you're books, and I love them," he walked over towards them, and shook her hand.

Booth sent him a glare, but it was ignored as another man sat near them, "Larry, you read way too books." He also noticed that one of Temperance Brennan's books were in Larry's hand. "Tell me that that book doesn't control another killer drone."

"It's clean, Sheriff." Larry handed the Sheriff the book to let him see it for himself.

Allison rolled her eyes, "This is Larry Haberman, and Sheriff Jack Carter."

Vincent finished with their food and Allison started informing them about Eureka. "This is a town filled with geniuses from across the world. We work to solve most of the universe's mysteries, and make new discoveries and inventions. The killer drone that Sheriff Carter was talking about was a military attack drone that was supposed to be used for the Viper Simulation, but however, the Viper was destroyed by 'Martha', the killer drone and the 'Fixer' thought it was a huge financial hazard, so she wanted it destroyed. Lucky for Dr. Edison, we managed to find a way to keep her from destroying it."

"The Fixer?" Brennan asked.

"Eva Thorne. Apparently, she's a corporate killer, and we're trying to stay on her good side and not get everything destroyed at the same time, such as Martha."

"Tell me about the body," Brennan said.

"It was found in one of the unused labs at GD. It's completely bone. There's a few labs around it that you may feel free to use for your work."

"Has anyone gone missing in the past month?"

Allison bit her lip, "People go missing all the time. Whether its the underground tunnels or the biospheres, people get lost, or become mutant. Everyone usually shows up eventually."

Carter chuckled as he remembered the latest biosphere incident. Bob Nobb had disappeared and they found out that he and the rest of the people in that biosphere were experiencing evolution backwards.

"There's one other person I'm worried about," Allison hesitated. "I haven't heard from my fiancé, Nathan Stark in over a week "

"I had been wondering where he was," Carter said. "He's one of the few people I can argue all the time with."

"I'm serious, Carter!"

"Hey, I am too. Just saying I've been missing him too."

"If you say that he has only been missing for a week and the body is a skeleton," Brennan began, "It's unlikely that it's Nathan. It could easily take a few months depending on the environment of the room."

Allison smiled slightly, "That makes me feel a bit better, but we need to identify the body."

"Once I get my hands on the skull, I can draw a face," Angela spoke up. "Someone might be able to recognize whoever it is."

"Sounds good," Allison sighed. "How about I show you the skeleton?"

"Okay." Everyone stood up, and Booth said to Vincent, "Thanks for the food!"

"Come back anytime," he smiled as they made their way out, and went on their way to Global Dynamics.


	2. Chapter 2

"Caucasian male, late thirties to early forties. No obvious cause of death." Brennan looked around the room. "I'd say victim has been dead for approximately four months, but Hodgins might be able to be more precise."

"Carter will have all of the missing person's files ready by the time you get there," Allison told them as she hung up her phone.

Booth pulled at Brennan's arm, "Come on, Bones. Let's go see the Sheriff."

She glanced up at him and after a minute nodded. "Zack, get started on the markers for Angela so she could do a facial reconstruction, and then make a list of previous injuries he might have had to help identify him."

"Yes Dr. Brennan."

"And I'll get started on the particulates," Hodgins smiled.

Only a few minutes later they managed to find the police station, and walked inside. It was relatively small which made it easy to find a woman that was quickly introduced as Deputy Jo Lupo. Files upon files were stacked across Carters desk, which also had a box of pizza on top. There was a narrow valley in which Carter was watching his baseball through. The only way they knew he was there was the occasional hand that would come up to grab a piece of pizza from the box and then go back down.

"Carter!" Jo yelled. When he didn't move, she stood right in front of the TV, blocking his view.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"Sure, but I'm sure Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan would like to go through the missing persons files."

Carter stood up and sighed. "Alright. Pick a stack. Any stack."

"All of these people have gone missing four months ago?" Booth clarified.

"Yeah, four months ago, a lot of experiments went crazy and people went missing. Some showed up, some didn't, and this is all of those people."

* * *

About an hour later, they had managed to get through half of the files when all of a sudden the sound of an explosion ripped through the air, along with a small earthquake. Carter managed to stop the files from falling over before pulling out his phone and holding it it the air.

When the shaking stopped, he said, "Wait for it."

He smirked when it rang less than two seconds later, "Who blew what up?" He listened for another minute and laughed before hanging up. "Henry tried to make my car fly, but.."

Carter was interrupted by someone walking into the office, "I didn't try. I succeeded, but you didn't tell me your tank was low on gas and so it crashed right in the middle of the street and blew up."

Carter froze when he realized what he said and what Henry said. "Wait a minute! You blew up my car?!"

He nodded and smiled, "Don't worry, I can fix it in twenty-four hours, max!"

"Henry, Henry, Henry..." The two men walked outside to look at the damage.

Jo laughed and went back to looking at the files, "It sure is good to have Henry back."

"Is this considered normal?" Brennan asked incredulously.

"It happens on a daily basis," she replied.

"I think I got a good match," Booth called.

Brennan walked over towards him and looked at the file. Marcus Ferb, age 41, 5'4", she froze there.

"Way too short."

"Oh, what about this one," Jo said, waving another file.

One glance at it told her it was a no, "This file says he had a broken leg when he went missing. The victim didn't have any broken bones."

Brennan's phone rang just as Carter came back into the building, still in shock from his car being blown up.

"Brennan."

"It's Angela. I'm finished with the reconstruction."

"Did someone recognize him?"

Angela hesitated. "Allison did. She says it's Nathan Stark."

"How did his body decompose that quickly? It looks like was he died there and wasn't moved, but it doesn't make sense."

"Hodgins found something that could possibly help, but he doesn't have a clue what it is. A team of scientists here are examining it now."

"Thanks Angela."

She hung up and leaned against the desk. Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"It appears it is Nathan Stark."

"But I thought you thought it was impossible?" Booth looked at her confused.

"I thought so too."

Carter clapped his hands. "In Eureka, anything is possible, and the only thing that makes sense is that nothing makes sense."

"Huh?" everyone said.

"Exactly."

"Poor Allison," Jo sighed.

"Yeah," Carter echoed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for my updating in a while. I kind of find it hard to update when I'm watching new episodes that could have information that could change my story line. Hopefully, it might be a bit easier to write now, with last tuesday's episode, but I still haven't seen tonight's episode, so I'm not completely sure yet!**

"Dr. Brennan, I got something!" Hodgins came running into Café Diem, where Booth and Brennan were currently eating.

She immediately opened the file and looked through it, "What exactly am I looking at?"

"I found some sort of chemical residue on one of the tables that was near the body. I've tested it already, and it could have been the cause of Nathan's accelerated decomposition. However, I don't have a clue as to what it is?"

"Did you ask Alison about it?"

"I was told she was with Henry, and you were on the way there so I figured I'd let you know first."

Brennan nodded, "Let me know when you find out what it is."

"Yes Dr. Brennan."

They watched as he went back outside and hurried back down the road.

"This case seems a little wacky, doesn't it?" Booth asked as he took a huge bite from his cheeseburger.

"Well," Brennan replied, "we certainly are in a strange town, and we are seeing things that don't normally happen during normal cases."

"Bones, you could have just agreed with me."

"But wacky also means it is irrational, which this case isn't irrational, it's just out of the ordinary."

"You don't have to be so literal about it."

Brennan rolled her eyes and glanced toward the door as a woman with fire red hair came in through the door of the restaurant.

"Just a cup of coffee, please, Vincent," she said as the man came toward her from around the tables.

"Right on it!"

She noticed Booth and Brennan at the counter and smiled as she sat next to them.

"Temperance Brennan! Eva Thorne. What brings you to Eureka?"

Just at that very second, Alison, Hodgins, and Henry came in and went over to them. Alison replied for Booth and Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan is here with her friends helping us in the forensics department, and Sheriff Carter said something about hopefully learning something from one of the top crime solving teams in the U.S." She grabbed a hold of Brennan's arm and said quickly, "I need to talk to you two in private."

They went over to a quiet corner and Henry started it off first, "That chemical residue that you found by Nathan's body is extremely rare. Only a few certain people actually have it, and they all work for the DoD."

"Who here works for the DoD?" Brennan asked.

"Thorne," Alison, Henry, and Hodgins all replied.

"Why would she want to kill Nathan?" Booth asked.

Alison sighed, and sat down," I don't know. I don't know anyone who would want to kill him."

Henry pulled something out of his pocket. "Carter gave me this when he claimed we were all in a time loop. He thought it was what was causing the time loop, but it is actually a geological scanner, and it looks like she was looking for man-made underground caves."

"If she is Nathan's murderer," Hodgins mused, "what is she really doing? Underground caves? Unless she's going serial killer, and is planning on hiding the bodies there, I don't really see a connection."

Jo suddenly appeared in the group, "Hey, I noticed you all were over here and I overheard just a bit. Are you talking about Thorne?"

They nodded and Booth asked. "What all has she done since she arrived?"

"Well, she's been firing people left and right," Alison mentioned.

"She said she wanted to build a hotel for V.I.P. guests staying in Eureka, but decided not to because of slight nuclear radiation with particles that I used to think was only theory until that day," Henry said, "and shortly before that she had gotten me out of jail."

Jo came up with something, "When she made the museum pack up and leave, the curator told me that a box containing movies about the nuclear weapons Eureka made a lot sooner than the rest of the world."

"I got a theory," Booth said quietly. "What if she is planning on destroying Eureka, quite literally, and Nathan figured out what she was planning. That would give motive and a connection!"

If Alison wasn't sitting, she most certainly would be. "Oh my god," she whispered dreadfully.

"What do we do now?" Henry asked.

"We can arrest her under suspicion of killing Nathan. Can't we."

"Not without concrete evidence that she killed him or if she is planning on blowing up Eureka," Alison sighed. "There are people all over GD that are doing what ever she wants them to do just to be able to keep their jobs. If we arrest her, those people could blow up Eureka and not know what they are doing. Either that or the DoD would be all over us and would most likely make us all lose our jobs."

"It would be so much easier if we could shoot her," Jo growled.

Brennan chuckled, "I definitely like you, Jo."

Booth's eyes raised to the ceiling in silent prayer before stopping all thoughts on shooting Eva Thorne before they got any further, much to both women's disappointment.

"I think we'll just have to sit and wait until we can get that concrete evidence," Booth sighed.

**Sorry, I just had to mention Jo wanting to shoot Thorne... I know she loves it when she gets to shoot something and Brennan does too!**


End file.
